White Christmas
by Ninja-on-the-run
Summary: AU. A photographer runs into the Doctor. One shot, has OC. First ever fanfic for the fandom.


**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first contribution to the Doctor Who fandom. I was watching The Snowmen [love it!] and it began snowing outside. I was really happy and then this fic happened. I don't live in Wisconsin by the way. I picked it randomly. I had fun writing this. I love Doctor Who, so expect some more fics for it in the future.**

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

It was Christmas morning in a small town in Wisconsin.

The Byers household was relatively calm. No noise was coming from inside the home.

Until a small squeal interrupted the quiet atmosphere of the small home.

"It's snowing!"

An excited ten year old girl was at the back door window, smiling from ear to ear

She ran down the hallway to the bedroom of her older sister.

"Anna, Anna, wake up!"

Anna Byers let out a small grumble. She was laying down in her bed underneath many blankets. She didn't like being woken up early, especially during holidays.

She was a college student that lived across the country. And she quite liked it there. Sunny California, a completely different contrast from cold Wisconsin. But she always came to her house with her family to spend the holiday break. It was tradition she always kept going since she was a kid.

But as fun as it was, she was exhausted. Her loud relatives from both sides of her family were at her house on Christmas Eve. She went to bed way past late than she was used to. And way past tired too.

But it was worth it. She had fun. More than she has in the entire holiday season, which is saying something. It's hard seeing both sides of the family get along in one place for one evening.

"What do you want Jackie?" she mumbled, pulling her pillow over her face.

"Wake up! It's snowing!" Jackie exclaimed.

_Snow._

The word pulled an automatic light bulb in her mind.

"What?!" exclaimed Anna, sitting up in her bed.

"Look!" Jackie pointed to the window.

Anna shoved off the covers and jumped from her bed. She ran to her window, pulling back the curtains quickly and gasped.

There was so much snow. The normally light brown grass was covered with a white blanket of snow. Snowflakes continued cascading down onto the ground in smooth, silent rhythmic speed.

Anna let out a squeal.

"Mom!" she shouted, running down the hallway. "Mom, Dad! It's snowing!" she cheered.

"Took you long enough to notice," said Anna's dad.

Out of all the things in the world, Anna loved snow. It was a perk of living in Wisconsin, when the snow wasn't over three feet anyways. She missed it a lot when she first began attending the university, but she got used to the lack of snow and cold in California.

And it didn't matter how old she was: she will be excited like a five year old if there is snow involved.

The blonde ran to her bathroom and brushed her teeth quickly. She darted to her room and put on a pair of pants and a shirt. She pulled on her boots, winter jacket, scarf and gloves. Once she was ready, the camera was around her neck, fully charged and ready to go.

Ecstatic, she began running outside.

"Mom, Dad, I'll be taking pictures!" she shouted as she shut the door.

"Hurry up!"

* * *

It didn't matter that she was 20. It didn't matter that she should be acting mature at the moment. It didn't matter because Anna was happy. Being with the snow made her completely happy. Especially on Christmas day.

There was three main things in the world made her happy: snow, chocolate and photography. She had a passion for photography. The only thing she didn't like was that she discovered how much she enjoyed the hobby until she was 18. She started too late for her liking.

But nevertheless, she liked it. And snow and photography are two things that connect.

She skipped to the small wooded area near her home. Technically, they were only trees and grass, but she still liked calling it the woods. Gave it a fairytale feel and she liked fairy tales.

Turning on her camera, it felt natural to take pictures. With each click, a small memory was created into a 2MB file.

She began walking further when she heard a noise.

The noise was odd. It was one she had never heard before in her life. It was a strange mixture between a low mechanic siren and whooshing, all repeating quickly. It wasn't loud but it wasn't quiet either.

She looked down at her pocket. It couldn't be her phone because she had left it in her room.

The noise continued for a few more seconds then the woods reverted to the peaceful silence.

She needed to find out what it was.

Heading over to a small curve of the snow covered trees, she took slow steps. The noise had come from there after all.

Once she made a small turn from the trees, she saw the source of the noise.

A blue police phone box.

_What?_

She was familiar with phone boxes. She had seen it a few times while reading history books and had stumbled upon it when she was doing research on the internet a few times. From what she remembered, they were from the UK and were used in the 1960s.

But the real question was what in the world was a British blue police phone box from the 1960s doing in the woods in Wisconsin?

The door to the box opened and a tall man stepped out.

He was...rather odd. He had dark hair, brushed to one side of his head. His skin was light and he seemed unfazed with the chilly weather. He wore a brown jacket and normal brown pants.

And he had a bowtie.

_Out of all the accessories in the world...a bowtie?_

"Hello?" he asked. "Anyone there?"

He seemed harmless. Which is strange.

Hi?" asked Anna, walking a few steps forward.

"Oh! Didn't see you there," the man replied. He had a British accent, one that was very different from the one she had seen in movies.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Anna Byers," she didn't know this man, but she had to be polite anyways."What brings you to Wisconsin?" she asked.

"Heard that it was snowing here. Decided to drop by and give it a look," he replied cheerfully.

Heh. He was cheerful.

"Yes...Not to sound rude, but what is that?" Anna pointed to the phone box.

"Oh, that? That is the TARDIS."

"The what?" asked Anna.

"Time and relative dimension in space. Oh she's a beauty," he said with a small smile. He spotted the camera. "Photographer?" he asked.

"Yeah. I live here," she gestured to the house far behind her.

"You have a nice home. With very nice scenery too," he replied.

"Thank you..."

"Quite a lovely white Christmas," he added, admiring the snowflakes falling onto the ground.

"Yeah," Anna smiled. "I love it."

"Snow lover?" asked the man.

"Absolutely," said Anna.

"Are you cold? I can bring you a warmer jacket or something," said Anna.

The man shook his head. "No, no, I'm alright, don't worry."

"You sure? It gets really windy later on," said Anna.

It did get windy in Wisconsin. More than someone would normally hope for. But the man seemed comfortable with his outfit.

"I'm sure," he smiled, amused a little bit with her concern. "I appreciate your concern though."

"Yep...You're not from around here," said Anna.

"What gave it away?" asked the man with a chuckle.

"The accent, the phone-I mean the TARDIS and the outfit."

"From where do you assume I'm from?" he asked.

"Um...London? Somewhere in the UK?" asked Anna.

The Doctor let out a laugh. "Close. The TARDIS is from London."

"So you're not British?"

"Not really," he replied.

"Oh! Then you're Scottish! I mix up the accents sometimes," said Anna.

"Actually, I'm not Scottish either."

"Anna!" there was a shout coming from her mom. "Anna, breakfast!"

Anna looked back at her house. "Coming!" she yelled back.

She turned around to face the man.

"I have to go," she said.

"Same here. It's been nice chatting with you Miss Byers," the man gave a small wave as he stepped back inside the TARDIS.

"Wait! Who are you?!" she asked quickly.

"I'm the Doctor! Merry Christmas!"

The TARDIS began shimmering and flicking. The same noise from earlier happened again, only instead of the TARDIS staying, it disappeared. Literally.

* * *

After standing and gaping at what she had witnessed, Anna entered the house, still dazed.

"There you are! Your breakfast is getting cold," said Anna's mother.

Anna took off her coat and hung it on the chair. "Mom? Have you heard of the Doctor?" she asked.

"Doctor who?"

"No, just the Doctor," replied Anna.

"Haven't heard of him. Why?" asked her mom.

_Okay, refocus._

A man who has a blue phone booth from the UK appears in Wisconsin. But he is not British or Scottish yet he has a British accent.

He dresses strangely for a snowy day and refuses a coat.

He also wears a bowtie.

_Who in the world wears bowties?!_

If she explained what had happened to her parents, they were going to think she was crazy for sure.

"No reason. Just wondering," Anna bit down on an egg.

Nevertheless, the man stayed on her mind all day. Him and the blue phone box. The sound was stuck in her head, replaying over and over.

When she opened her presents, [a new pair of boots, a warm coat, new memory card and a new phone case] even then she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Later on In the evening, the rest of the family came over.

But Anna couldn't wait.

Quickly, she stood up from the living room and ran to her room.

"Hey Anna! Come on!" shouted her cousin.

"Give me a minute!" she replied, pulling on her jacket and gloves. Wanting to avoid questions, she ran out the back door and to the place she was in the morning.

Nothing.

There was nothing.

The snow had continued falling and there was more that there had been in the morning. The only light coming from the far away lights of her house.

What?!

She sworn she had seen the man in the morning. The man and his box.

"Doctor?" she called out. "Doctor!"

The only reply was the sound of small whooshes of the wind.

Maybe she was seeing things. Maybe her mind played tricks on her. But she wanted to believe that she had seen a man with a blue phone box. She wanted to see him. Ask him who he was, where he is, what the TARDIS is.

But there was no proof.

She sighed and began walking back to her home. Now she was going to have to explain what she was doing outside. But she didn't want to.

"Doctor... Where are you?" she said to herself.

Once she entered her home, she took off her jacket and gloves and dropped it onto her bed, disappointed.

She took a seat on her bed and picked up her camera, turning it on and looking at the pictures. She didn't want to go to the living room to be bombarded with questions.

She made it to the 247th file when she gasped.

Somehow, the camera had taken the picture of the TARDIS. The beautiful blue phone box. Smiling, she touched the screen with a shaky hand, thanking the camera mentally over and over. Even a small tear of relief slid down her cheek.

She pressed the info button and saw the reason why the camera took it.

Auto Timer.

She forgot she had left it on and it automatically took a picture in five seconds.

Never before had she felt so grateful for that feature.

"Anna!"

She jumped, seeing her cousin in the doorway.

"Are you coming to the living room to watch the movie or what?"

"Yeah, give me a sec," Anna doubled checked to see that the picture was saved and turned her camera off. She set it down on her bed and stood up, now happier than she was before.

"Let's go," grinned Anna to her cousin.

Her cousin frowned, the brunette's sudden happiness throwing her off. "Anna, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes. I totally am."

She wasn't seeing things. She did see the TARDIS. Her Christmas was now officially the best. She did see the Doctor.

"What are you happy about?" asked her cousin.

Anna couldn't contain her grin. "It's a White Christmas. What isn't there to be happy about?"

* * *

**A/N: Annnnnnnd done! I love writing this fic. I think I might write some Anna fics in the future. She's a nice OC and I don't want to kill her off. [Because I do that too often] But yeah. I apologize if I didn't get 11 right. This is my first time writing him. Well, hope all of you guys had a fun holiday and also have a fantastic new year!**

**Thanks for reading. :)**

**Review!  
-Esmeralda**


End file.
